


Blood on the Brain

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: It's wartime. Duo and Heero have just gotten together and Heero goes off on a mission that doesn't go well. Relena manages to message Duo, asking him to help Heero. Combat and medical intervention ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

Blood on the Brain 1/?  
by Max

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing

Note: Wartime

“I fuckin’ hate you,” Duo said, hand lying lightly on his pistol. He sat on a crate of stolen ammunition. Another pistol lay in pieces in front of him, on another crate between his spread knees. A bit of gun oil on his cheek, a bit of yellowed bruise on the other cheek, he glared at Heero with suspicion and hope. 

Clean shaven and neatly groomed, Heero lifted his chin, blue eyes studying his companion. The suit he wore was one step down from a tuxedo, his bowtie perfectly done. 

Their eyes locked until Duo broke away and rammed the cleaning brush down his pistols barrel. 

“You’re jealous.”

“Of fucking what?” Duo twisted the brush, narrowed eyes staring at the pistol he was cleaning.

“It’s just a mission, Duo. It’s not the same as what we did last night.”

Duo’s nose wrinkled as he ignored Heero, putting his second pistol back together as a speed exercise. He seated the magazine and racked the slide before setting it down. He looked up at Heero, hands on his knees, pink lips twisting up. “What do you think we did last night?”

Heero leaned over to look Duo directly in the eyes. “I remember you laying down next to me, your hair smelled of lavender and your warmth so close to me, made forget about being a soldier.”

Duo’s eyes widened, tension dropping from his face.

“I remember reaching out and pulling you closer and how you moaned like a big cat as I closed my hand on your cock. I’ve never known you to be naked before, so I believe you came to my bed intentionally. I then kissed you. Do you remember now?”

“Yeah,” Duo said, mumbling, “But, you know, it don’t mean nothing, right?”

Heero’s hand took hold of Duo’s shirt, jerking him closer and their lips. Poetry aside, they froze there with all the elegance of violence innocence. After a moment, Duo softened, pushing up into the kiss, lips parting, not in submission, but in hunger. 

In Heero’s touch, the darkness of the world, raging vengeance, isolation, physical scars that went to his soul, all of it dropped away to melt into a glowing light of hope and love. He ran a hand into Heero’s rougher Japanese hair, to feel the firmness of his head. 

Heero’s arms went around him, crushing him close, a hand at the base of his head, as Heero’s kisses moved to his jaw, to his neck, kissing, biting gently. Heero pulled back a tiny bit to watch Duo’s face as he ran his fingers over the back of his neck.

Duo’s eyes rolled back, his lips parted as he moaned. Breath fluttery and vulnerable, his hands massaged at Heero’s shoulders, begging for connection, for communion. 

Each moment in life that is untouched by love leaves a hunger, a need, a vulnerability. 

Duo’s knee rubbed up the side of Heero’s leg, his breathlessness fluttering in his gut, his cock hardening with an eagerness he couldn’t even measure. His voice was uneven, soft spoken, a question about the world about their place in it. “Heero.”

“I have two minutes before I have to leave on this mission. Further delay decreases my chance of success.” Heero’s hand moved to cup Duo’s crotch, to press against the hardness there, rubbing through the worn thin cloth. 

The touch was an acknowledgment of selfhood, of physicality and passion, of connectedness, of primal things that humans had been long before there was spaceflight or population-wide wars. 

“Will you still like me best when you come back?” Duo asked, pressing forward into Heero’s hands. The work lanterns in their safe space cast his face in shadows, making his eyes look darker than they were, putting more curve to his lips. 

“Yeah,” Heero said, smirking as Duo’s ‘birthday candle’ started to drip. “I will love you till the day I die.” 

“Whooo, Heero,” Duo said, still trembling in Heero’s arms, not acknowledging or even understanding the warm glow of contentment as he softened in Heero’s steady grip. “That’s intense.”

“You don’t feel the same?”

“Oh I do!” Duo said, emotional intensity spiking so that tears slipped from his eyes, but he couldn’t be bothered to understand that either, “I just thought you were smarter den me.” 

“We’ll talk when I return,” Heero said, letting Duo go and then making a subtle show of licking his hand.  
Duo just too there nodding, one foot turned inward, his heart in his eyes. “Yeah.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just dinner and neighbors... mostly

Blood on the Brain 2/?

by Max

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing

 

As a side note, my blog now has all 13 chapters of Dark Wolf in one post.   
http://www.faithinthemoon.com/2017/11/dark-wolf-1-13.html

 

The current ‘safe house’ had been a shipping container at some point in its life. Now buried under a landfill like a hobbit hole with door that used to be a refrigerator it had made a fine home for several months. Power came from solar collectors as well as thermal from sensors sunk deep into the raging pile of trash. The floor was a mosaic of broken glass grouted with some strange gunk that Quatre had mixed up, which made it smooth and pebbly. 

The table had the top of a boxy car from way before any of them were born, cut off and mounted in the floor so that it looked like the had just sunk into the floor. Duo and Quatre had been drunk when the table got made. It still generated snickers. 

They had a washing machine made out of a large spent artillery casing and an engine from something that had probably been a car, a small car. It was also real good for shaking out bullet casings when they needed to make shake out some brass for reloading. 

The music system had probably been at least a dozen different systems before becoming Heero’s gift to a then sick with the flu Duo. It had a small slot for putting something and there was another spot that would slowly open like a hatch with couple of control knobs inside that didn’t control anything anymore, so Duo wondered if maybe some of the circuitry had come from a drone of some kind. It played really good music though and they’d found a flash drive with 10,000 plus songs on it. Of course, it was all old as fuck, but Duo loved it nonetheless. 

Wearing a pink robe that Quatre had left in the bathroom, his hair unbraided and drying, Duo swayed to his current favorite song, Despacito, singing loudly

“Tengo que bailar contigo hoy (DY)  
Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome  
Muéstrame el camino, que yo voy (oh)

Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal  
Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan  
Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (oh, yeah)”  
“I am here,” Wufei said loudly, making sure his shopping bag clanked on the metal table louder.

Duo held up his hand so the motion detection would trigger, closed his fingers towards his thumb and the music turned down. He grinned brightly, still feeling euphoric from his intimacy with Heero. “Hey, Wu. How’d it go?”

Wufei glared at him, eyes raking him up and down. “What are you wearing? It seems unmanly.”

“UH, well, I borrowed it from Q. It feels really neat when it flows over my skin!” Duo spun around, the expensive silk flowing over his thighs. 

Wufei’s dark eyes narrowed. “Where are your clothes?”

“In da washer,” Duo said, hands on his hips, not being overly careful about making sure the robe was closed in the front. “Why?” 

“You washed them last week and I have known you to wear them until someone complains of body odor.”

Duo’s mouth fell open for a moment. “Wow! That’s just mean. If you must know, when Heero and I were saying goodbye....”

“No!” Wufei held up a hand. “I don’t want to know. I have brought ‘fixings’ for Spa get tee. As you’re dressed like a woman, perhaps you won’t mind cooking.” 

Duo pounced on the bag. “I’m good with that.” He wiggled his eyebrows, though he was careful to only get so deep under Wufei’s skin. He was well aware that they were all murderous fucks. “This is great, Wu! Thanks! There’s hot water if ya wanna take a nice bath before food is ready.” 

Wufei have him a curt nod as Duo picked up the bag. 

“Oh and I fixed that servo you needed to replace. I stress tested it out to double what it was rated for before. I wouldn’t push it too far though.” 

“You are useful,” Wufei said, nodding his head gratefully. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Duo said as he flounced off to the kitchen. 

The kitchen also served as a machine shop. They could literally cast new parts if they needed to. So it was that Duo set about cooking spaghetti noodles in a jerry-rigged micro smelter. It was a very efficient use of space. 

As the sauce warmed, his stomach growled. He was hungry. He was always hungry. It was like he never got over being hungry as a kid. He wasn’t hungry when Heero was touching him, but other than that, he’d never gotten hold of enough food to not feel hungry. He knew it wasn’t that he needed to eat more. Rationing on the Sweeper ships, when there needed to be rationing, which was mostly always, was done by how many calories one needed for bmr and activity level. He knew very well he did not need to eat fifteen thousand calories in a day, well not most days, anyway. 

Dinner well under way, he decided to check on his clothes. They had a wringer to run them through, though it was a manual with a hand crank. Getting them dry took a little time, though there were times that required them to be worn before they were dry. Honestly, that wasn’t much fun. 

The knock at their refrigerator door froze him. 

“Wu, you got pants I can borrow?”

“Shi,” he assented, tossing Duo a pair of loose black pants that looked like all of Wufei’s pants. 

As Duo put the pants on and retrieved his own pistol from the holster on the table leg, Wufei opened the door, his own pistol behind his back. 

There was a woman on the other side, her belly swollen, hair slick with sweat. The boy next to her was younger than Wufei, and holding her up as best as he could. 

“Woman,” Wufei greeted her, his thumb on the safety. 

“Duo,” she asked, pale, a line of white around her lips, her voice odd.

The boy next to her made gestures with his hand, complicated, like something out of an anime as far as Wufei was concerned. 

Duo ran up then, Q’s pink robe tucked into the black pants. He made gestures back at the two outside their door. 

Wufei considered how much of a pain in the ass it would be to shoot all three of them. 

“Wu,” Duo asked, smiling at Wufei, a sweet smile, seemingly innocent and trusting. Duo could be the farthest thing from death, sometimes and it was unsettling. “You know anything about giving birth, like not with a gestation pod, but like with your own body?”

Wufei’s mouth dropped open, blush turning his cheeks bright, dark eyes watching Duo like, then Duo’s words unpacked in his head and the asked, “Are you asking if I know how to help a WOMAN give birth?”

“Yeah,” Duo said with a layer of ‘duh’. 

“I am familiar with the concepts. However, your ‘friend’ should go seek medical advice. I am also assuming, from the flying hand gestures that they are deaf, not ninjas.”

“Yeah,” Duo said with a little more duh added in. “This is Miranda. She can’t go to the hospital. Her husband killed some ozzies and they’re looking at her for aiding and abetting.”

Duo signed back to her that Wufei knew everything, then helped her to step up into the refrigerator. 

“She’s going to get blood everywhere,” Wufei hissed.

“Won’t be the first time or the last,” Duo said, taking her weight off her smaller son. Then her water broke and she growled in pain. 

Wufei just stared, his thumb on his temple, a finger laying over his eyebrow. “Maxwell! Fine! Take her to the medical room.” 

<><>

About an hour later, Trowa and Quatre slipped in through the refrigerator. Quatre immediately began mopping up the floor, fretting about not being met at the door, not having music on, that something must be wrong. 

Trowa found dinner in the kitchen and came back with a plate, eating as he walked. “Dinner is still warm. Can’t have gone far.”

“What the hell is this on the floor!?

Trowa squatted down, fork still in his mouth, touched the clear pool that wasn’t fully mopped up yet, sniffed it. “Amniotic fluid.”

Miranda screamed and followed it with mangled curse words directed at Duo.

Quatre and Trowa looked at each other then wandered to the medical room. 

An unfamiliar woman lay on their exam table, makeshift stirrups made from straps hanging from the ceiling and set with towel lined ammo boxes where she rested her feet. Duo had his tablet in one hand, pointed at the woman’s perineum. “That’s it! It says to rub and stretch it, so it doesn’t tear.” 

Trowa took another bite of spaghetti. Quatre’s pretty pink robe was folded safely on the far counter, so there was Duo, bare to the waist, hair in a quick ponytail. He looked back at Miranda, made slow exaggerated breaths and then the sign for push, but with only one hand, because he was holding his tablet.

Quatre covered his mouth with both hands and then the head crested. 

“It’s a baby!” Wufei said, face pale, gloved fingers still rubbing where Duo had said to rub. 

Miranda bore down hard, groaning, teeth gritted, and suddenly a brand new baby girl slipped into Wufei’s hands. Duo set his tablet down and grabbed the towel from the back of Wufei’s chair so he could wrap the little girl up as soon as Wufei cut and clamped the cord with a small gundanium tubing clamp. 

“That’s my baby,” Wufei said reaching for her back.

“I’m pretty sure she’s not yours, Wu,” Duo said gently, as he laid the baby in Miranda’s arms. 

“My wife would have had my babies,” Wufei said, stunned a little. 

Quatre laid a hand on Wufei’s shoulder, cautiously. “When there is peace, you’ll have babies.” 

Wufei laid a hand on Quatre’s hand and hung his head. 

“What will you name her,” Duo signed. 

“What is his name,” Miranda asked.

“Wufei,” Duo spelled out.

“I’ll name her Wufei,” Miranda said happily, before touching her daughter’s face.

“What did she say,” Wufei asked. 

“She says she’s gonna name the baby after you.” Duo’s smile twitched, hoping Wu would be okay with that.

Discomfort twitched over Wufei’s face. “Ask her to name the baby Meilan. That was my wife’s name.”

Duo conveyed the question and Miranda nodded. 

Wufei stood up.

“Oh no, you’re not done,” Duo said, pointing back between Miranda’s spread legs. “You gotta get the placenta out still.”


End file.
